


我被高富秃威胁了20

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	我被高富秃威胁了20

那声音让他一阵心悸，双腿突然发热发软。他战栗地被图透重新压在他身上。这次，图透并没有耐心再做漫长的前戏让他缓和，他干脆利落解开了他浴袍的衣带，摸着他的腰就滑进了腿部，一把把内裤拽下来。  
弄宓心跳如擂鼓，他没法控制地尖叫了一声，双腿紧紧地夹，使劲儿想往后退。他却恐惧地发现挣开不了图透的钳制，侧着身子被按在床上，内裤卡在腿根处，露出了大半的白嫩嫩的屁股。  
图透摸着他颤抖的身体，眼神沉了沉，他说：“你想折磨谁呢？你已经没有拒绝的机会了。”  
弄宓的屁股实属上乘，手感很好，图透玩弄了一番，不老实的手就碰上了内裤。  
弄宓一把推开图透的手，带着哭腔喊道：“不要，求你。”  
图透看着底下水雾氤氲的双眼，伸手安抚弄宓的俏脸。与手上的柔情不同，他态度强硬地说：“你知道你现在什么样子吗？你就是想要人强/奸你，蹂躏你，对吧？”  
弄宓已经吓坏了，他猛摇头，泪珠都洒在了被子面上。   
图透摸着他颤抖的后背，沉声道：“你害怕，又想要被抱。你说你没有心理准备，我等，我给你时间，我知道你缺乏安全感，我甚至考虑过你的婚后性行为，想着我们或许可以结婚，这样你会不会更信任我，愿意向我敞开心扉，敞开身体，但是我错了。”  
弄宓像小动物一样预感到危机，他瑟瑟发抖，下身竟然开始“发水”。  
图透故意扯了一下更湿的内裤，恶狠狠地说：“你从来没打算真的向谁敞开心扉，更不要说敞开身体！你只想关闭自己！蚌肉藏珠，只有外力强行掰壳才能取珍珠。知道吧，你自己没有勇气、也不会对谁敞开身体，你渴望的就是强行侵犯，宝贝。”  
弄宓的眼泪跟不要钱似的往外直流，他又怕又憋屈，明明心里想着不要，下体就是不能拒绝，脸上在流水，身下也在流水。  
图透很满意地摸着他柔顺的长发，突然故意拉扯那头发。弄宓哭得更厉害了，图透一脸满足地俯身，在惊吓过度的弄宓耳边说：“今晚我不碰你女穴，我只干你后面，一整晚，有得你受。”  
说完，图透掀翻身下人，解开浴袍，摁住他后腰。他想拽弄宓的内裤，弄宓却紧紧的夹着。图透眼神一沉，直接硬生生扳开对方的大腿。弄宓哪里是这人的对手，只好被扯下了内裤。一条粉色的肉缝夹在性感的大腿之间，图透看愣了，还没来的及细细品味，弄宓又缩起来了。图透戴好指套和安全套，就这档子功夫，弄宓竟然爬着想逃，图透冷笑着把人拉回来，指痕烙在白嫩的大腿上，他摸了摸自己造成的伤痕，冷笑道：“别藏着了，我看见了。”  
弄宓咬着下唇不说话，腿缩起来。  
啧。图透硬的发疼，他把人强行翻过来扳开屁股。弄宓的肛/口粉嫩紧致，前面多出的水儿都流到了后头，一双肉臀随着主人颤抖，这激发了图透的欲火。图透的下体更难受了，指交扩张，一指，二指，三指……这让他失去耐心。算了，他扶着鸡/巴就捅进去了，那不经人事的穴/口太紧了，咬得自己老二发疼。  
“唔！”埋在被子里的弄宓痛得剧烈颤抖。从扩张开始，他就在忍着，真的家伙进来了，他算是知道什么是生不如死了。  
图透的阴/茎没有一肏到底，他是一点点地往里头冲，不容拒绝，他要一点点地破开身下的穴肉。  
这发漫长的处子炮没有给弄宓带来多少快感，他一边埋怨图透是个强/奸犯，一边抱怨对方技术不好。太痛了！他的双手死抓着床单，粉嫩的指甲都因用力而发白。等他停了，弄宓力气用尽，绷直的后背松下来，倒在软软的被子上，充满怨念地别过头，闷声哼气。  
图透心道对方不吃这套，他报复似的压下身，里面的家伙插得更深了。弄宓被插出一声浪叫。  
图透暗想，这才刚刚开始而已。他压着身下人，抚摸着发颤的后背，故意说：“想要就叫出来，房间隔音很好。”  
弄宓把头埋在被子里，咬着被子，试图对抗强暴，可惜只要图透抽出了一点，他诚实的身体就发出模糊的呻吟。  
图透深入浅出弄了几下，问他：“怎么样？”  
弄宓哽咽道：“疼.....”  
图透身下动作不停，听着身下阵阵抽泣呻吟，抚摸着他长发，说：“第一次都疼，不疼不行，疼，你才能记住是谁破了你的处。我不光要破你男身之处也要破你女身之处。”  
弄宓吓得身子一震，又被对方的冲刺撞得动了起来，他只好揪住身下的被子，楚楚可怜。  
“多抽动几下就不疼了。”图透补充。  
他就摁住弄宓，踏踏实实地抽插了二十多分钟，边吻着后背，边弄。  
弄宓是感受不到疼，是麻了。  
突然图透把他翻过来，里面的鸡巴180度转了一圈。弄宓又有感觉了，痛得大叫，呜呜地，像受惊的小动物似的。  
图透把他的腿拉到腰处，又开始动，这次他使了大力气，非要把这浪/货肏得求饶。  
弄宓没了被子遮掩，被迫面对面，声音也忍不住泄漏出去了，他知道自己羞耻的女穴完全暴露了，通红的脸儿因窘迫而惨白——他整个人都蒙了。  
图透没给时间他反应，抓着软腰发狂地猛顶，跟个野兽似的，把弄宓压在床上强吻一通。  
他们身下激烈地冲撞，身上热烈地交缠。弄宓的小嘴被堵着，仍然发出“唔唔”的声音，那眼睛红彤彤的，带着泪花，无处安放的双手最后还是放在图透的肩上。  
到了半夜，这床还是在晃着。男人一朝开荤，就一发不可收拾，他把身下的人儿来回翻着奸/淫，越干越起劲。  
弄宓看着一直在晃动的天花板，忘了时间。不知过了多久，他闭上双眼就昏过去了。


End file.
